You Have It Too?
by Shining Peridot Moon
Summary: A 'what if' fic. Set during the 4th movie before Sesshomaru defeated Kyoura. Sesshomaru stumbles apon Inuyasha, when the halfdemon learns that his elder brother has a grievance at hand. Nonyaoi Brotherly flufffighting. No flames. Inu Sess.


_A/N: I know, I know. Finish other fics first!!! But the dammed idea wouldn't leave me alone! I guess thats what I get for watching the 3rd Inuyasha movie then the fourth. I was dwelling on the ways they act oddly like brotherswhen this idea crash-landed in my head!!! CURSE IT!_

**Disclaimer: Dammit! If I owned Inuyasha, do you dimwits think I'd be at a damn computer when I could be making Kikyo come back to life and Kagome and Inuyasha kiss or something like that?**

* * *

Cursing silently to himself, the daiyokai slowly made his way onto the island; he didn't care much for doing what others commanded him; but now, even he had no choice in the matter. That dammed scar wouldn't stop burning since the damn island had appeared. He remembered when he first noticed it...

_They had been traveling since first light and hadn't stopped, Rin was ahead of him and skipping merrily and he could hear Jaken muttering about 'isolence, hanyo's, and Rin.' At least the kappa wasn't complaining, his favorite subjecys being Rin, Inuyasha, Naraku, humans, Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, Kagura, Rin, Inuyasha, and Rin. Ah-Un was up with Rin in case the young ningen got sleepy._

_He'd been debating within his mind just where Naraku might be, what to do with his brother, killing Naraku, wondering about Kagura and that undead miko, thinking up some new ways to disguise his training of Inuyasha, and destroying Naraku. He hadn't been expecting anything from that cursed age-old scar on his back._

_"Sesshomaru-sama, look!" Rin cheered gaily, pointing up ahead of her, there was a doe and her young nibbling on grass. Sesshomaru nodded, appearing almost uncaring, but inside he was curious; it was just two deer. What was so fasinating about a doe and her young? It made absolutely no sense to him._

_Suddenly, he sensed danger. Growling softly, he took a step foreward; Rin knw this meant, by instint or by chance, that that meant to get behind him. The young girl dropped the bonquet of flowers she'd been picking and ran behnd him. Jaken was too far back to notice anything or care. Ah-Un was on the edge of the clearing, trying to sense what its master was sensing._

_And in a moment it was gone, surveying the clearing with narrowed eyes, the daiyokai wasn't sure what it was...but something was still wrong. He slowly released Tokijin's hilt and stood back up tall, looking through the tree's and trying to expand his senses to find what had caused the distress in his mind._

_"Sesshomaru-sama?" He heard the young ningen behind him whimper. Keeping an eye on the expansion of grass before him, he trained the other eye on the young girl behind him. "W-w-wolves..." She whispered, the daiyokai knew that, he'd sensed them just as she'd spoken; but it was nothing to compare to the danger he'd sensed just seconds ago._

_Night fell quickly and Sesshomaru parked himself and his followers under a shady tree while Jaken conjured up a fire and Rin nibbled on a bit of fish she'd caught. Jaken soon fell asleep agaisnt Ah-Un; Rin wasn't sleeping though, Sesshomaru could sense it._

_"Rin, sleep." He commanded softly, he heard the young girl sit up and sensed her gaze. He sensed danger once again, the same that he had sensed earlier! Suddenly, he felt fire lace through him, and unable to stop himself, cried out in shock and pain. He heard Rin's panicked cry and the patter of her feet as she raced towards him. But the pain did not cease and he forced his face back to its cool facade and sat up._

_"Sesshomaru-sama!" She yelped as she reached him, but Sesshomaru brushed it off. Saying he would be back the morning and commanding her to go to sleep, the daiyokai walked into the woods intent on seeing what was causing the pain. Once he was out of both Rin and Ah-Un's earshots; he collasped; gasping from the effort. He couldn't believe this, he, Sesshomaru, was on his knees from pain. He'd only fallen to his knee's once, and that was when he used Tetsusaiga on the transformed Inuyasha._

_With his hand, he felt at his back where that grosteque scar remained and touched it lightly. Only to be burned on contact. And he knew, without a doubt, that the four war gods were back, and that wretched island had returned to the world_.

Growling, Sesshomaru looked at his surroundings before realizing that this had used to be a village. He knew that this island used to be a haven for demons and humans alike; before the four war 'gods' came into the picture, that is. If he and father had come here with Inuyasha...maybe thier bond could've lasted a little longer...

While he was dwelling on what could of been, he didn't even hear, smell, or sense the object of his thoughts approaching him steadily. Thats when he heard the string of swear words as his brother went flying past his right ear. Eyes widening slightly in surprise, Sesshomaru instintivly jumped back, hand on Tokijin.

Inuyasha was fighting some sort of bird...that sadly Sesshomaru recognized. Anger welling up in his gut, the daiyokai formed his light whip with two fingers, and cut straight through the birds of fire. Behind him, Inuyasha was gaping at him, probabaly more shocked than anything.

"Na? Nani?" Inuyasha spluttered, standing up and gaping at his older brother like he'd never seen him before. Finally regaining his gruff composure, Inuyasha straightened out his face and scowled. Pulling out the Tetsusaiga, he yelled at his older brother. "What're you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Sesshomaru replied cooly, turning to his younger brother without sheathing the Tokijin. "This is a battle I'd rather not have you involved in. Go now." He commanded softly, staring to feel slightly annoyed as his brother continued to glare at him with a scowl written on his face.

"Why should I? And why are you here, bastard?" Inuyasha shot back with a growl.

"Hn." Sesshomaru observed him for a second, before turning away and marching quietly down the path towards the rather large mountain in the center of the island. The mountain flared for a secon, as bright red flames leapt from the area. He heard Inuyasha growl in annoyance slightly and heard something about "I thought I destroyed that damn cauldron!" But Sesshomaru knew that it meant Kyoura was there.

It was then, right in front of his brother, that that damn scar had to activate again. Arching back slightly, he let out a grunt of pain and he automatically fell to his knee's. He heard slightly, Inuyasha's gasp of pain as the hanyou fell to the ground, it seemed that Inuyasha too, had the scar. Hn.

Standing up soon as the pain passed, Sesshomaru turned with the full intent of getting away from Inuyasha before the blockheaded half-demon figured it out. He hadn't got more than two steps before the wind picked uop and his scar was revealed to Inuyasha. Cursing his luck, the daiyokai unintentionally sped up his pace.

"Sesshomaru! You have it too!?" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru ignored him, thats when he heard the most cursed sound coming from his brothers lips. Inuyasha was laughing at him! That little..._brat_! Feeling anger build up inside of him sgain, Sesshomaru abruptly turned back around to see his brother wiping his eyes from the amount of laughing and crying he'd been doing. "And you know whats best!? You can't leave the island untill those bastards are dead!" Inuyasha crowed, falling to his back while clutching his stomach in laughter.

Resistng the urge to strangle his pathetic excuse for a brother, Sesshomaru turned abruptly and began to walk away, Inuyasha's words ringing in his head. So he couldn't leave untill all of those damn so called_ gods_ were dead? Hn. He smiled slightly to himself.

_'Inuyasha, I leave the others in your care.'_ Sesshomaru thought with a smirk. He had a debt to repay to Kyoura, and he would be dammed if he stayed in that debt any longer. He knew he had to kill the fire god, he just hoped, for his sake as much as his brother's, that Inuyasha and his ningen companions would be able to defeat the other three.

"Sesshomaru!" Damn. Did that annoying brother of his ever leave him alone, not stopping or indicating that even heard Inuyasha, Sesshomaru walked on. "Don't tell me you lost to one of them?!" It sounded as if Inuyasha was almost hoping that his older brother had gotten his scar by mistake.

"..." The very thought of being defeated by Kyoura made him, Sesshomaru, want to bark with laughter. He crushed the idea with a mental image of his foot. "Ridiculous." He hissed, before turning and completely dissapearing from Inuyasha's line of sight.

There was a task at hand.

* * *

_A/N: Ending sucked, I know. Sorry. A review would be handy, though. -hint hint-_


End file.
